Old World Coven
The Old World Coven is the oldest group of Vampires in the Underworld universe. It is most likely not an official title but rather a modern day distinction made in certain context, namely the existence of at least one other Coven, referred to by some as the New World Coven. History The Old World Coven was formed in the 6th century, as the Vampires began to take action against a powerful enemy, the bestial Werewolves who sought to destroy all in their path. When Hungarian warlord Viktor agreed to wage war on the Werewolves on behalf of Marcus Corvinus in return for immortality and turned his army into the first Death Dealers, the foundation for a society was laid. Under the three Vampire Elders' leadership, this society grew and rules were established. Thus, the Covenant and the Coven with it were conceived. Viktor and Amelia, two of the three Vampire Elders, sought to undermine Marcus's authority, which implies this may have been the primary reason a Vampire Council was formed and the Chain was conceived. In the third film, taking place in medieval times, a large number of Coven members are seen in a secluded mountain fortress of Castle Corvinus but it remains unknown if this was the Vampires' only settlement at the time. At some unknown point, the growing Vampire Coven would also spread out in branches over the continent, establishing powerbases and extending its reach to countries like France, as shown in Underworld: Endless War. By the 21st Century, as seen in the first film, a number of members had gathered at a secluded mansion, but it remains unknown how large a part of the Coven's population they represented. Hierarchy The infrastructure of the Coven is largely unknown. There is the occasional mention of "houses" but it remains unclear if a house is synonymous with a Coven or if a Coven can consist of several houses, much like a royal court. What is clear is that the Elders sit at the heart of the Coven, their commands either enforced or tempered by the Council, while the Death Dealers stand guard and wait to do their bidding. The regent enjoys considerable status but the extent of his political power remains unclear. Since more than one Coven exists, it is possible that the position of regents was conceived to rule the Covens while in turn being ruled by the Council. Also, at least by modern times, there are dignitaries that may act as envoys when diplomacy is called for. One such position seen, an envoy of the Elder Amelia, is most likely entrusted to a member of the elite. As the current regent, Kraven, keeps a large personal bodyguard consisting of Soren and his men in the form of an entourage of retainers, it is possible that the elite keep retainers for various purposes as a sign of status. Likewise, as Kraven keeps several attendants it is not unlikely that these are on the lowest rung in the Coven, Vampires acting as personal attendants to the rest in order to make connections and improve their status. There is implied to be an unseen group within the Coven, Vampires scientifically and medically adept enough to construct the more elaborate devices seen throughout the films and study the Lycans' biology, although it is possible these are either works of hired human laborers or Death Dealers that, like Kahn, do not share Selene's disinterest in science. Destruction The Old World Coven is destroyed when Marcus becomes a Vampire/Lycan Hybrid and burns Ördögház to the ground, killing most, if not all, of the Vampires within before setting the blaze. Trivia * Whilst the Main Branch of the Old World Coven was located at Ördögház, the Coven had smaller branches spread out across the continent, as brought up in Endless War, which features the Coven's Paris branch, led by Lord Clovis. es:Círculo del Viejo Mundo fr:Assemblée de l'Ancien Monde Category:Mythology Old World Coven Category:Organizations